Samolot + Wyspa = Nowy sezon!
Piąta Totalna Porażka - odcinek 1. ---- Wyspa Kości. '' ''Nagle nad jej zamglonym niebem pojawia się "coś" wielkiego. Z wnętrza dobiegają paniczne krzyki. Obiekt zbliża się coraz bardziej do ziemi, okazuje się, że jest nim samolot. Z hukiem spada na grunt, jednak nic mu się nie stało. '' '''Chris: 'Żyjemy! To jak, zdałem? Egzaminator: 'Cóż, wie pan, jest pan sławną osobą, ale w dzisiejszym egzaminie nie zdobył pan ani jednego punktu! Muszę pana oblać. '''Chris: '''Dam panu 1000$. '''Egzaminator: '''Oto pańskie prawko! ''Egzaminator wręcza Chrisowi prawo do kierowania pojazdami lotniczymi. 'Chris: '''Dzięki! ''Egzaminator wysiada i wraca łódką do miasta. Z samolotu wysiada Chef. 'Chef: '''Chris, przy następnym naszym locie, ja prowadzę. '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Jesteśmy już na wizji? '''Ktoś w tle z ekipy programu: '''Już od kilku minut! Twoja korupcja została nadana na żywo! '''Chris: '''O kurde... zresztą nieważne. Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie w nowym show - Piąta Totalna Porażka! O nagrodę będzie walczyć 12 uczestników! Trójka naszych starych znajomych i dziewiątka zupełnie wam nieznanych! Zapraszam na Piątą - Totalną - Porażkę! ''Intro. 'Chris: '''Za chwilkę poznamy naszych uczestników. Widać już pierwszy statek... Kto to jest? ''Nadpływa statek z Tylerem. Tyler nagle wypada za burtę. '''Tyler: Ał. Chris: '''Jak zawsze... ''Chris pomaga Tylerowi wdrapać się na ląd. '' '''Chris: '''Tyler, jak się czujesz w nowym show? '''Tyler: Nie licząc połamanych kości to dobrze. Chris: 'Nie licz na odszkodowanie, to show sponsoruje NFZ. Przejdź dalej. Tylko się nie wywróć! Tymczasem my zobaczmy kto do nas przypływa... ''Pojawia się statek z Kleinem. Wysiadł on z pięcioma różowymi walizkami w serduszka. Trzymał on w rękach chihuahua o imieniu Stacy. '''Klein: Witajcie! Wasz kochany Kleinuś przybył na to coś... hej! A gdzie mój różowy apartament z czarnoskórymi umięśnionymi, stringi noszącymi murzynami, których miałem uwieść? Moja chihuahua się stresuję! Widzisz! Klein wymachiwał przed twarzą Chrisa chihuahuą. Chris: '''Tak, widzę... Z tym że nie wolno mieć zwierząt poczas show... musisz odstawić go na statek. '''Klein: O czym ty do mnie mówisz? Mówisz o Stacy?! Ale to nie zwierzę! To chihuahua! Chris: '''Więc musisz odstawić na statek tą chihuahuę. '''Klein: Sorry Stacy! Takie życie! Klein przerzucił Stacy przez ramię i podszedł do Chrisa. Klein: A ty lubisz stringi? <3 Chris: 'Wiesz, ponoć stażyści bardzo lubią. I może tamten Tyler... dołącz do niego. Tymczasem my wypatrujemy kolejnego statku... ''Nadpływa statek z Jarosławem. 'Chris: '''Powitajcie Jarosława! ''Statek podpłynął, a do stóp Chrisa wyleciało kilku stażystów całych w siniakach. 'Jarosław: '''Co tu kurwa!? Co za jebana obsługa!? ''Wydarł się ze statku i nie chciał z niego zejść. 'Chris: '''No bo to NFZ sponsoruje... ''Jarosław zrobił się cały czerwony. '''Jarosław: Kurwa, polski NFZ!? Zajebane skurwysyny wysłały mnie tu na jebaną kuracje, a ty mi mówisz że to on sponsoruje!? Przecież to ni chuja, nie ma do jasnej cholery, jebanej logiki!? Gdzie moje drinki!? Klein stanął koło Tylera i zaczął go psikać dezodorantem. Klein: Nie... to jednak nie jego odór... Klein założył mu plastikową czarną torbę na twarz. Klein: Idealnie. <3 Chris: 'Miło Cię poznać, Jarek. Stań koło reszty chłopaków. ''Gdy Jarosław przechodzi koło Chrisa, on mówi mu po cichu: 'Chris: '''I uważaj na Kleina... ''Jarosław staje koło chłopaków. Tyler zdejmuje torbę Kleina i go goni '''Klein: Ależ on szybki. <3 Ale ja nie idę hasać na kiju jak nie znam kogoś dłużej niż 20 minut. <3 Chris: 'Fascynujące, Klein. A teraz czas powitać pierwszą dziewczynę! Oto Cassidy! ''Pojawia się statek z uczestniczką. Cassidy trzymała wielki transparent z napisem "ZuO Market: Dla Ciebie, dla Twojej sekty!". Wysiadła i stanęła twarzą do pozostałych. '''Cassidy: Ave wam! Mam nadzieję, że lubicie ZuO Market! <3 Chris: W co ja się wpakowałem... nieważne. Jasne, że lubimy! Miło Cię poznać! Dołącz do chłopaków. Zrobiła co kazał. xD Potem wyjęła nie wiadomo skąd brzytwę (specjalnie do oprawiania kotów :3) i zaczęła się nią bawić. Chris: 'Uznajmy to za normalne... Kolejny zawodnik to... Vegeta! ''Pojawił się statek z Vegetą, który wysiadł i spojrzał na innych. 'Vegeta: '''A co to za banda frajerów? '' 'Chris: '''To twoi konkurenci :) '''Vegeta: '''Aha większych idiotów już nie mogłeś sciągnąć. ''Jaro słysząc te obelgi kierowane pod chodźby jego osobe, lekko się wkurwił. Podszedł do Vegety. '''Jarosław: Jacy kurwa idioci, pedale? Za obrażanie mojego dostojenstwa jest nagroda. Porządny wpierdol, kutasie. Machał bejsbole przed oczami Vegety. Jarosław: Więc kurwa chuju, zamilknij. Klein ucieszył się. Klein: Pedale?! Też lubisz chłopców Vegecio? Klein podbiegł jak gej do Vegety i zaczął się do niego tulić. Vegeta: Weż mnie kurwa niedotykaj pedale jebany. Przywalił mu z pięści w ryj. Klein: Mam nawet jego autograf. <3 O moja Stacy! Ja już nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać. <3 Chris: 'Cisza! Swoje prywatne sprawy prosze załatwiać poza programem // Albo w bonusie po odcinku xD // Czas na kolejnego zawodnika. ''Do portu dobił kolejny, już szósty statek. Co ciekawe, w środku nie było nikogo. '' '''Chris: '''Doobra... Według listy powinna się pojawić JoJo ale coś jej nie widać... ''JoJo wskoczyła Chris'owi na plecy. '''JoJo: Tu jestem, robaczku. <3 Chirs: ' O, miło. Kolejny statek a na nim... Ari! ''Nagle wyskoczyła z kabiny kapitana. '''Ari : '''O rany! Ja tutaj! Chyba rodzice w końcu się postarali mnie wywalić w domu ! nawet toreb mi nie zostawili. Zaraz ... Ona już od jego od tyły ogląda bez patrzenia w przód?! '''Chris: '''Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi, ziom. Dołącz do reszty. JoJo, mogłabyś ZEJŚĆ?! '''JoJo: Nieee, tutaj jest mi wygodnie. Ale dzięki. ^^ Zaczęła się bawić jego włosami. Chris: '''Zresztą nieważne. Jako następny na Wyspę Kości przybywa... '''JoJo: Yeti! Hihi. ^^ Zaczęła wyrywać włosy Chris'owi. Chris: '''AUU! JOJO! JEŚLI NIE ZEJDZIESZ ZOSTANIESZ ZDYSKWALIFIKOWANA! '''JoJo: Zdyskawalifakowana? A z czego? ^^ Chris: '''Z tego programu! '''JoJo: Z jakiego? ^^ Nie bardzo wiem o co Ci chodzi, robaczku. <3 Chris: '''Jeśli chcesz wygrać 1.000.000$ to musisz ze mnie zejść i pokonać w różnych konkurencjach te łamagi. '''JoJo: Jedyną łamagą jesteś ty, robaczku. Hihi. ^^ Zeskoczyła z Chris'a i wskoczyła na drzewo. Zaczęła udawać sowę. Klein: A ona może mieć sowę... być sową... w każdym razie, chcę żeby moja chihuahua też tu była! Bo zgwałcę drzewo! ._. Chris: 'To sobie gwałć, byle nie JoJo. ''JoJo zeskoczyła z drzewa. '''JoJo: Ale JoJo chętnie chciałaby zostać zgwałcona. ^^ Spojrzała na różowego przybysza. JoJo: Szczególnie przez takiego ogiera, jak ty. :* Zrobiła "dziubek" w stronę Kleina. Klein w tym momencie pomacał JoJo po kroczu. Klein: Jesteś dziewczyną >,< Klein skulił się załapany i przytulał zdjęcie Vegety. JoJo: A ty moim nowym, różowym przyjacielem. <3 Klein: A lubisz wtykać sobie ogórki? <3 JoJo: Wolę pomidorki, ale ogórki tez fajne. <3 Klein: Ja też! Jesteśmy tacy podobni do siebie!!! Tylko, że ty jesteś dziewczyną, a ja chcę wychować z facetem w stringach czarne dziecko. Moim ideałem jest Vegeta i chcę, żeby on wziął ze mną ślub w Holandii... aż się podnieciłem jak o nim pomyślałem <3. Jojo! Czy my będziemy największymi psiapsiółkami tutaj? <3 JoJo: Spoko, ale dla Ciebie mogę nawet zmienić płeć, jeżeli chcesz. <3 Mogę to zrobić nawet tutaj, teraz. :3 Tylko ktoś musi mi wsadzić ogórka... Chris! To Chris, tak? ^^ Chris: '''Czemu akurat ja? '''JoJo: Bo wyglądasz bardzo seksi. Mrau. :* Klein: O tak. <3 Chris jest dobry w wsadzaniu... nie tylko ogórków. <3 Chris: '''Cóż, nie chwalę się. Idę po ogórka z bufetu i zaraz wracam. '''JoJo: Pójdę z tobą, to będzie szybciej. <3 Klein zemdlał ze szczęścia. Chris: 'Chefie, obudź go. My idziemy... ''Chris i JoJo poszli do bufetu. Chris wsadził ogórka JoJo gdzie trzeba. Po chwii wychodzi Chris i... '''JoJo: Ale byłam głodna. xDD Chris: '''Tak, czas na kolejnego zawodnika - oto Kyle! '''Kyle: OMG!!! Ale tu jest ekstra! Czekaj... a gdzie ja w ogóle jestem? Chirs: 'W show Total Drama na Wyspie Kości! ''Klein obudził się. '''Klein: Mój wewnętrzny wykrywacz facetów! Kto przybył? Kyle: Ale super! To jest spełnienie jednego z moich najskrytszych marzeń! Chris: 'Uff, jeden normalny. ''Klein stanął za Chrisem i zaczął nim trząść. '''Klein: Wiem, że cieszysz się, że będę twoim nowym kochankiem. Ale nie musisz aż mówić, że było to twoim marzeniem! to co, kiedy adoptujemy dziecko? Kyle: Mnie zaadoptujcie! Proooszę! Chris: 'To mówił Kyle... zresztą dziecko to ty będziesz miał z JoJo. Tymczasem kolejna zawodniczka! Gorąco powitajcie Bteh! ''Z kolejnego statku wyszła zapowiedziana Bteh. Wrogo omiotała wszystkich wzrokiem. '''Bteh: Siema k*tasy! Co sie tak ku*wa lampicie złamasy?! Nigdy k*rwa szekszi laszki nie widzieliście? Chirs: 'Uwierz, widzieliśmy. ''Podeszla do Chrisa i go kopnęła w krocze. '''Bteh: A co to k*rwa w ogóle ma znaczyć? Co tu robią te ch*jowe dzieciaki?! Przecież wiadomo, ze to ja wygram ten j*bany MILION K*RWA! Klein podbiegł do Bteh i zaczął ją tulić i lizać ze szczęścia. Klein: Koleżanko z burdelu. <3 Czeeeeeeść! Chris: '''Uwierz, musiałem bo inaczej byś nigdy w telewizji nie zaistniała... tymczasem dołącz do nich. '''Bteh: Bardzo chętnie! <3 Zaczela zbliżać się do Klein'a, trzepotając rzęsami. Bteh: Mrrr... Masz może jakieś zużyte skarpetki na zbyciu, byczku? :* Klein: Dla ciebie zawsze błestyjko. <3 Podszedł do Tylera i zdjął mu zielone skarpety, które kiedyś były białe. Po chwili wręczył je Bteh. Klein: Dla mojej lovcianen rumuńskiej gwiazdeczki z naszego burdelu. <3 Chris: 'To będzie masakryczny sezon. No ale nieważne. Kolejny zawodnik - Lion Jordan! ''Przypływa statek z Lionem, jedzącym małą paczkę Laysów. Zeskoczył ze statku i stanął na boku bez słowa. Cassidy zabrała Lays'y Lionowi. xD '''Cassidy: Ave. <3 Wiesz, znam Cię z reklamy leku na prostatę. :3 Klein zaczął rzucać w Liona, który był jak wielki baton pieluchami, które przywiozła ze sobą Bteh. Klein: Buuuu. :< Bteh skończyła właśnie żywić się skarpetami. xD Bteh: O k*rwa! Co to ma k*rwa być?! Wyjęła sobie pełną pieluche i nałożyła Lion'owi na głowę. Bteh: Nie musisz dziękować, k*rwa! Tobie bardziej się przyda! Lion zrzucił z siebie pieluchę i rzucił do wody, a te, które rzucił w niego Klein odkopał również do wody. Bez słowa :c '' '''Chris:' Ogarnijcie się! Przypływa przedostatnia zawodniczka - dobrze wam znana Heather! Przypływa statek, z którego wychodzi Heather. Ze skrzywioną miną spogląda na każdego uczestnika. Najpierw zatrzymuje wzrok na Tylerze. Heather: 'A co tutaj robi ta oferma? ''A potem patrzy na Bteh... 'Heather: '''Fuu, ta paskuda wygląda jak Beth! '''Chris: '''Bo to jej siostra. Miała być jeszcze Katie, ale chyba się spóźni... Czas podzielić was na drużyny! A więc: Niech po mojej lewej staną: ''Czyta z kartki. 'Chris: '''Lion, Heather, Tyler, Kyle, Ari i nieobecna Katie - jesteście Drużyną Walniętych Czach! Pozostali - Bteh, Cassidy, JoJo, Klein, Vegeta i Jarosław - jesteście Drużyną Zajebistej Beth! ''Klein podskoczył ze szczęścia. '''Klein: Najlepsza i najszeksowniejsza nazwa pod słońcem dla naszej drużyny. <3 Lion: 'Przynajmniej mam... ''(spoglądając na drużynę Zajebistej Beth) ''normalną drużynę... '''Vegeta: '''Mamy najbardziej zajebistą drużynę więc może wybierzemy kapitana? '''Chris: '''Tym zajmiecie się już w samolocie. Zapraszam do środka. Gdy usłyszycie gwizdek, oznacza to zadanie, macie się stawić tu, koło jaskini z czaszką. ''Zawodnicy idą do samolotu. Jakiś czas później, zadanie 'Chris: '''OK! Czas na wasze pierwsze wyzwanie! Producenci powiedzieli, że ta czacha na skale // Ta w tle logo głównego// jest za mało kolorowa. Musicie ją zmienić. Macie godzinę z hakiem (20:15) aby pokolorować ją. Czachy kolorują stronę lewą, a Fani Beth - prawą. Wybierzcie najlepszych grafików i przyozdóbcie ją. Ta praca która mi się bardziej spodoba - wygrywa. Skopiujcie ten obrazek i pokolorujcie połowę. Możecie sie kontaktować na czacie, lub tutaj (zalecane) Czas start! '''Lion: '''Co? Eee, OK... ''(zgromadził członków Czach) Dobra, więc oto mój plan... //dałem im na PW// Pasuje? '''Tyler: Fantastyczny plan. Ale kto go zrobi? Jarosław słysząc zadanie, się wkurwił. Wziął plan narysował byle co i pokazał reszcie Jarosław: A to tempe chuje, mój plan! http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/163/filetdiboney.jpg/ JoJo: Genialne, kocurku. :* Może pokażemy drużynie przeciwnej, co? :D Cassidy: Zapomniałeś o skrócie JP. :) Bteh: Jakie to smakowite. <3 Lion: 'Moja babcia, Freddie Mercury, wiesz? Bierz się do roboty! ''I se poszedł coś tam robić. xD '''Klein: Tak... ja i tak sądzę, że powinna być tam Beth! <3 Bteh zdzieliła Klein'a. Bteh: No chyba ci mewa do mózgu nasra*a! Umieścimy tam mnie, jasne k*rwa? Pogroziła wszystkim pięścią. Cassidy: I logo ZuO Marketu. <3 Bteh: Jakiego k*rwa znowu Beth Marketu?! JoJo: I ogórki. <3 Klein zaczął się tulić do Bteh. Klein: Jak ja kocham jak mnie bijesz Bteh. <3 Vegeta: I krew kogoś damy. Lion: '''Czy ktoś mi powie, jak tam mamy wejść, skoro nie mamy liny wspinaczkowej? '''JoJo: Przez okno, skarbie. ^^ Tyler: Ja wejdę Bteh: Zaraz sie k*rwo dowiesz, jak!! Wziela Liona i wrzuciła go wysoko w gore.. Niestety, wpadł do wychodka. Lion: 'Dzięki! ''Zrobił na górze z czegośtam linę bungee, przywiązał do drzewa, przypiął do siebie i zaczął malować czachę. <3 '''Klein: Przyrządy sado-maso! <3 Vegeta! Rób ze mną co chcesz! Cassidy wyjęła topór i zaczęła ścinać drzewo, do którego było przywiązane bungee Liona. <3 A skąd tam się wzięła? <3 Magic, magic, magic. <3 Przyszła. <3 Vegeta: 'A co chcesz abym ci zrobił ? ''Lion wrócił na górę, odkopał Cassidy w dół, która spadła, a sam przywiązał linę do 3-tonowej skały, która była zakotwiczona bardzo daleko pod ziemią :3 '''Bteh: Ty mamucia sraczko! Ugryzła Liona w krocze. xD Klein: Niebo. <3 Skoro tak, to Lion zeskoczył, a jako, że leciał jakieś 100 km/h to Bteh powinna spaść. I tak się stało, a Lion dalej malował :D Bteh ma tak mocny zgryz, ze sie utrzymala, koteczku :* Odkopał ją z całej siły, spadła z hukiem prosto na Tylera :3 Tyler : No nie tylko nie Bteh! Cassidy: Jaki cham. >:(. Nigdy nie dostąpi zaszczytu konwersacji z Szatanem! Tyler: Przynajmniej nie będzie się w piekle smażyć Pognała w stronę góry z czachą w celu ukatrupienia Liona. Chris: 15 minut do końca zadania! Tyler : Jak ty liczysz? Bteh: Co k*rwa, masz jakiś problem z Chirsem?! JoJo: Chris, jak ty świetnie znasz się na zegarku. <3 Lion: 'Czy tylko ja zauważyłem, że on dobrze liczy? I jest doskonałym prowadzącym? :3 '''Heather: '''Fuck yeah! Nas jest mniej, a i tak wcześniej skończyliśmy! Same niedorozwinięte lamy są w tej drużynie Beth. '''Lion: '''I tak trzymać! :D thumb|Praca Drużyny WC. ''Przybił Heather piątkę. '''Cassidy: Te, Lion, wiesz, że to było trzeba obrazek pokolorować? :D A tak w ogóle, to my też skończyliśmy. ^^ Bteh: Doskonałą to zaraz będziesz miał k*rwa limę pod okiem! Lion! Lion: 'Doskonałą to ty będziesz miała ceremonię eliminacji! thumb|Praca Drużyny ZB. ''Nadal se wisiał w powietrzu, ale jakieś 2,5 metra nad ziemią. 'Chris: '''Koniec rozmów! Skończyliście pracę! Oto one: '''Chris: '''Czas na wyniki! Czachy, 10 punktów za pracę, 19 za linijki ale - 50% za konflikt edycji... Bethowscy: 20 za pracę 33 za linijki. Wynik: Czachy 19,5:'53 Bethowscy! Wygrywa drużyna Zajebistej Beth! Zapraszam do Klasy 1. Czachy - za 10 minut ceremonia. Bteh: (do Liona) Pakuj sie frajerze! Lion: 'Nie wiem, czy to będzie potrzebne... ''Odpiął się od bungee, poszedł do samolotu, zagłosował i poszedł na ceremonię. Klein zaczął się huśtać na bangee przytulając erotyczną lalkę Justina Bibera. '''Klein: Vegeta! W nagrodę będziesz miał ciekawe przeżycia z ogórkiem. <3 Ceremonia Chris: 'Nono, nie postaraliście się. Spartoliliście zadanie. Sczególnie Lion. Straliciście znaczną część punktów. I dostaje on też ostrzeżenie za konflikty edycji. Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i wy*ierdalasz z gry. Ale, za karę dzisiaj śpisz w czaszce po stronie przeciwników. Ale czas na głosy! Dzisiaj Pozłacane Czaszki dostają: *Heather *Tyler *Ari *Kyle Ostatnia statuetka trafia do... ''Na ceremonie wbija wkurwiony Jarosław: '''Jarosław: Pojebane show, pojebani ludzie i pojebany Chris Uderzył Chrisa bejsbolem i powiedział J'arosław:' Rezygnuje z jebanego show! Chirs: 'AŁ! Jak chcesz! Stań na tym czerwonym polu. ''Chris klika czerwony guzik. Jarosława wyrzuca do Studia Podsumowań. '' '''Chris: '''No, ten odcinek dobiega końca. Proszę wszystkich do Klasy ekonomicznej. A ILTD do czachy. Czeka tam na Ciebie gość specjalny :P ''Zawodnicy idą gdzie Chris kazał. Czacha Kiedy LeBron wszedł do środka, wszelkie drzwi i okna zatrzasnęły się. W środku czachy znajdowała się tylko jedna świeca, a jej światło zaczelo zbliżać sie do LeBrona. Wkrótce chłopak ujrzał... '''Beth: Hej miłości ty moja! :* Podobno zgłosiłeś sie na ochotniczka na noc ze mną? :* Beth rzuciła sie na niego z całusami. Tymczasem na dworze: '''Chris: '''To wszystko na dziś! Zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Piątej Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Piątej Totalnej Porażki